Les ninjas perdus
by Axelanderya
Summary: Un blond poursuivant un brun, classique. Un méchant très méchant, classique. Des ninjas qui combattent, classique aussi. Quoi de neuf? Presque rien, juste un esprit plus tordu que le vôtre pour des aventures inédites. C'est pour cela qu'on aime. NaruSasu


**Titre** : Les ninjas perdus.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Axelanderya  
><strong>Disclaim<strong>er : Le monde de Naruto n'est pas mien.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Un blond poursuivant un brun, classique. Un méchant très méchant, classique. Des ninjas qui combattent, classique aussi. Quoi de neuf? Presque rien, juste un esprit plus tordu que le vôtre pour des aventures inédites. C'est pour cela qu'on aime. NaruSasu

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>1 : Le monstre sous le lit du ninja.

Les grandes falaises noires étaient déchiquetées par des vagues monstrueuses qui venaient s'écraser avec violence sur les rocs. Un épais brouillard se levait et s'atténuait au gré des vents indomptables. Un orage qui n'avait rien de naturel déchirait le ciel noir par des éclairs aussi soudains qu'imposants auxquels d'affreux grondements de tonnerre répondaient en echos. Au milieu de ce cauchemard l'embarcation semblait bien frêle et craquait constamment, menaçant de se rompre à chaque remous de l'océan.  
>Sasuke ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse face à ce spectacle unique, il se tourna vers son aîné qui restait impertubable malgré les assauts de l'eau. Le jeune Uchiwa fut malmené par une vague plus imposante que les autres qui l'obligea à se rattraper au mât central. Derrière lui, les pêcheurs qui les menaient bien malgré eux car soumis à l'influence de Kabuto paniquaient tout en essayant tant bien que mal de les mener à bon port. Ils naviguaient à travers un champ d'écueils qui avaient causé la mort de nombreux marins avant eux. Et même le puissant edo tensei de Kabuto ne pouvait pas leur faire oublier les dangers de ce lieu; la peur l'emportait très largement.<br>"Pourquoi sommes-nous là? Hurla Sasuke à Madara pour se faire entendre bien qu'ils soient spatialement proches. C'est l'enfer cet endroit, qu'est-ce qu'on va y trouver?"

Madara tourna une tête toujours masquée vers son descendant qui ne payait vraiment pas de mine, tout trempé qu'il était avec des algues accrochées à sa tunique.  
>"C'est le plan B." Dit-il avant de se reconcentrer sur la petite plage qui apparaissait et disparaissait entre deux récifs.<br>'Le plan B?' Répéta mentalement le jeune ninja, déconcerté, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par une nouvelle vague qui lui offrit une méduse en gage punition. Cette visqueuse créature s'attacha férocement à lui avant qu'il n'utilise un kunai pour la découper sans ménagement, vengeance pour la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir le long de son bras gauche. "Maudite bestiole!" Maugréa t-il en s'en débarassant.

Enfin, après une éternité en mer, l'embarcation, ou ce qu'il en restait, déposa trois passagers sur une petite plage de sable fin. D'un coup de Suiton, Madara envoya l'équipage désormais inutile retrouver les monstres peuplant cette zone de l'océan. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le petit chemin de terre qui disparaissait dans une épaisse forêt. Sasuke en revanche porta un instant attention à la baie à présent baignée par les rayons rouges d'un soleil couchant et dirigea ensuite son regard vers la forêt dans laquelle s'était aventuré l'Uchiwa. Elle lui rappelait vaguement la forêt de la mort mais une impression encore plus désagréable lui collait à la peau. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais tout son corps (physique et mental) lui criait de ne pas y aller. Faisant fit de ses intuitions et sachant pertinemment qu'il allait bientôt le regretter, Sasuke s'enfonça dans les bois de confusion.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Madara s'était enfui du champ de bataille, emmenant avec lui les démons en sa possession et Sasuke, l'alliance avait aussitôt lancé un escadron d'élite à sa poursuite.<p>

Celle-ci les suivit vers l'est jusqu'au grand océan mais ne put continuer.  
>Les ninjas rentrèrent donc bredouille au campement général et durent rapporter leur défaite aux cinq kage réunis en assemblée.<br>Il leur convenait à présent de décider des actions à mener dans un futur proche. S'ils avaient gagné de nombreuses batailles, la guerre était loin d'être terminée.  
>De plus, ils avaient essuyé de lourdes pertes et devaient faire face à un manque de rations important.<p>

"La solution est simple, dit le tsuchikage avec dédain. Nous devons demander un nouvel effort de guerre dans les villages et les pays. Que les seigneurs lèvent donc un nouvel impôt."  
>Le mizukage et le raikage hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation mais Tsunade ne semblait vraiment pas d'accord.<br>" Affamer un peu plus les populations ne nous aidera pas, cet impôt ne nous rendra pas populaire...  
>- Mais nous ne voulons pas être populaires, réplica Gaara d'un ton glacial, il est nécessaire de continuer à approvisionner nos troupes si nous voulons continuer le combat.<br>- Nous ne savons même pas où Madara est parti, lança la mizukage, je suis d'avis d'attendre un ordre formel des seigneurs ainsi qu'un nouveau contrat avant de poursuivre.  
>Nous avons repoussé tous les assauts de l'ennemi, maintenant il faut penser à la survie de nos villages.<br>- C'est justement de cela que nous parlons! S'écria Tsunade en abaissant un poing violent sur la table devant elle qui vola en éclat.  
>Madara est un danger pour nous, il faut l'éradiquer de suite!"<p>

La discussion s'envenimait entre les cinq chefs de village lorsque Juni, chef de l'escadron de poursuite, fut introduit dans la salle de réunion afin d'y faire son rapport.  
>Il arrivait à point nommé, le mizukage et l'hokage étaient prêtes à en venir aux mains sous le regard amusé du tsuchikage qui proposait de fournir la boue.<br>La tension était ainsi à son comble au moment où le ninja d'élite pénétrait dans la tente officielle.  
>A son arrivée, tous se turent et reprirent leur place, Gaara, en tant que général, lui ordonna d'effectuer son rapport.<p>

"Nous avons suivi l'ennemi jusqu'aux abords du village du son, il s'est ensuite dirigé à l'est jusqu'à la côte et a pris la mer en direction de l'est.  
>Nous n'avons pas pu les suivre plus loin mais les espions aux abords du pays de l'eau et du pays de la foudre sont prévenus, s'ils accostent là-bas nous le saurons."<p>

Il s'inclina ensuite et partit aussitôt, laissant les cinq et leurs gardes dans une profonde interrogation. Tsunade fut la première à reprendre la parole et s'adressa à sa voisine de droite.  
>"Mizukage-dono, est-il possible que Madara ait encore un quartier général chez vous? Votre pays est-il encore fiable?"<br>Menace de trahison à peine voilée, le village du brouillard était encore soupçonné de faiblesse, pour ne pas dire de soumission à l'Uchiwa.  
>La discussion reprit, Kiri et Kumo défendant férocement leur honneur et positions.<br>Fait incoutumier, le tsuchikage restait silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées, de lointains souvenirs ou la lecture d'un livre de feu Jiraiya.  
>Gaara dut insister trois fois pour le sortir de sa torpeur.<br>"A quoi songez-vous? Demanda t-il soucieux, devons-nous renforcer nos positions à l'est?  
>- Madara n'est pas en terrain ninja. Annonça le vieil homme dans un soupir à la stupéfaction générale avant de faire mine de planer à nouveau.<br>- Poursuit vieillard! S'exclama le raikage, comment connais-tu sa destination? Parle!  
>- Tu devais pas lui prendre ses champignons Aki? Murmura l'un des gardes de Iwa à son partenaire.<br>- Je ne suis pas sénile! Grogna l'aîné. Seulement vous les jeunes vous n'écoutez rien et n'apprenez pas l'histoires de vos ancêtres!  
>Il y a à l'est une grande île que vous ignorez visiblement, honte à vous!<br>La mizukage ne put réprimer un ricanement. Bien, il y a une île en mer, bravo, il y en a même plusieurs vous savez, de différentes tailles, et...  
>- Celle-là est maudite! L'interrompit l'ancêtre, elle a été scellée autrefois et ne peuvent s'en approcher que des rares ninjas! C'est un enfer sur terre!"<br>Le raikage songea que le vieux s'emportait un peu trop, qu'elle qu'était cette île, cela ne devait pas être pire que la tortue-île de Bee.

De son côté, Gaara était en proie à la curiosité et au doute, après tout le Tsuchikage semblait sûr de lui, voire même un peu effrayé par ses propres paroles.  
>"De toute manière cette île ne peut pas être si terrifiante que cela, dit Tsunade d'un ton assuré.<br>-Bien sûr,répondit l'ancien, demandez don caux enfants perdus! S'écria le vieux Tsuchikage avant de sourire à l'assemblée qui s'était soudain raidie.  
>Héhé la vieille menace fonctionne toujours à ce que je vois. 'Si tu n'es pas sage tu rejoindras les enfants perdus dans le pays des ombres!' disent tous les parents."<br>Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui se transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux. Il se reprit avec difficulté puis regarda ses confrères avant de continuer.  
>"Je propose que nous fassions un rapport aux seigneurs et que nous rentrions chez nous. Vous pourrez ainsi consulter vos anciens et réveiller vos terreurs enfantines." Conclue t-il, un peu fier de lui. Les quatre autres se consultèrent du regard puis approuvèrent et la session fut close.<p>

Non loin de là, dans la zone ouest du campement, se tenaient les tentes médicales. Dans l'une d'elles, Naruto était soigné tant bien que mal. Il gardait quelques brulûres de son dernier combat à cause de la quantité phénoménale de chakra qu'il avait expusé de tous les pores de sa peau mais celles-ci restaient superficielles et sa vie n'était nullement en danger. Non le problème était qu'il tenait absolument à sortir chercher Sasuke tandis que Sakura et les autres médics tentaient de lui passer un onguent réparateur. Le démon-renard était survolté, semblable à lui-même en fait.

La passe d'armes fut soudainement terminée alors que Sakura lui assénait un coup de coude pour le moins puissant en pleine tête.  
>Assomé, Naruto s'affaissa sur son brancard et les infirmiers purent enfin travailler tranquillement.<br>Il se réveilla plusieurs heures après aux sons caractéristiques d'un démontage de camp. L'ordre de repli avait été donné un peu plus tôt et déjà plusieurs équipes étaient parties en direction des villages.  
>Alors qu'il s'asseyait, Naruto vit Bee arriver près de lui, l'hôte portait un baluchon, signe qu'il était sur le départ.<p>

"Yo petit gars, alors comment ça va? Lui demanda t-il aussi joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée.  
>- Sakura m'a fait sacrément mal mais sinon impeccable. Que se passe t-il? On bouge le camp? S'enquit Naruto, étonné de voir tout ce tumulte.<br>- Et oui on rentre chez nous, vois-tu les finances sont à bout." Chantonna le ninja.  
>Il lui expliqua ensuite les ordres reçus et le salua chaleureusement avant de rejoindre son kage et de laisser Naruto préparer ses affaires.<br>Le blond, encore un peu chamboulé récupéra ses effets et rejoindre son régiment, il retrouva ainsi entre autres Kiba qui terminait sa tâche.  
>" Hey, tu sais quand on part à la recherche de Sasuke et Madara?<br>- Aucune idée répondit l'homme-chien, mais Tsunade-sama a l'air d'extrêmement mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, il a dû se passer un truc à cette réunion, tout le monde tire une tête de trois pieds de long...

Naruto observa ses camarades et comprit de quoi Kiba voulait parler, tout le monde semblait très sérieux mais cela ne semblait rien comparer à Tsunade qui hurlait à présent sur Ibiki, complètement retournée.

- Pourquoi tant de haine?  
>- Naruto presse-toi, gronda Sakura en apparaissant comme par magie dans le dos du blond. On t'attend!<br>- Sakura, pourquoi la vieille est en rogne? Aïe! Avait demandé Naruto avant de se faire une nouvelle fois frappé.  
>- Sois respectueux Naruto!<br>- On se demande quand même pourquoi elle est comme ça, ajouta Kiba en restant prudemment hors de portée de coup.  
>Sakura soupira et regarda à son tour leur kage, pensive, avant de reporter attention à eux.<br>- Vous avez entendu parler des enfants perdus? Demanda t-elle, soucieuse."  
>Kiba frissonna mais Naruto resta totalement insensible à l'évocation de ce terme. La kunoïchi regarda avec attention le brun,devinant qu'il fallait le pousser à parler car visiblement il savait quelque chose.<br>" Je pensais que c'était juste une menace, comme les dragons ou le monstre dans mon placard, continua t-elle pour le pousser à parler ce qui fonctionna.  
>- Une légende ? Répodit Kiba, surpris, c'est la plus vraie des légendes alors.<br>- Mais de quoi vous parlez, je comprends rien. Dit Naruto en se tournant ves l'un puis vers l'autre.  
>- Ce n'est pas une légende, reprit Kiba, mon cousin Daisuke est un enfant perdu, lui et son chien Oji, ils, ils...<br>- Ils? Répèta Sakura.  
>- Ils étaient les pires terreurs de l'académie, Naruto et moi sommes des gamines en comparaison, c'étaient de vraies bêtes féroces, incontrôlables et récalcitrantes à toute forme d'autorité, ma mère et ma tante leur répétaient tout le temps que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas ils seraient envoyé chez les enfants perdus! Et ils y sont allés! Le lendemain de l'examen genin un ninja du village est venu les emmener, il est allé les perdre!"<p>

* * *

><p>Les explications de Kiba se perdirent dans la plaine où les ninjas s'afféraient silencieusement. Bien loin de là, au coeur des bois de confusion, sur la branche solide d'un arbre étrangleur, un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années retint un éternuement sous l'oeil noir de ses partenaires. Plus bas, les monstres avançaient, inconscients de leur présence des mètres au-dessus. Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, le ninja sourit.<p>

"Tiens, on parle de moi.  
>Son compagnon, un énorme chien noir et blanc eut un faible aboiement approbateur tandis que leur paternaire ricanait.<br>- Personne ne parle toi, tu as perdu ton chemin sur la voie du ninja Daisuke! Dit-elle dans un rire cristallin avant de s'élancer à la suite de leurs ennemis.  
>- Je sais ce que je dis, murmura le brun, j'ai du flair pour ça. "<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.<p>

Axel.


End file.
